<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Goers by headless777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070915">Party Goers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777'>headless777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quacknoblade stories by headless [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, No beta we die like break my skin and drain me, fake dateing, i speed ran this in my digital design class, quackity being himself, slight protective techno, techno at a party, what will he do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno is enjoying his and his brothers party when a stranger comes up to him for help</p><p>Or: Quackity gets uncomfy and makes techno pretend to know him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technobalde (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quacknoblade stories by headless [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QNB_DISCORD_FICS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Goers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno wasn’t a very social person by any means necessary. He had his small group of friends that he stuck to and that was it. Wilbur on the other hand had friends from all walks of life. When time had come for the twins 17th birthday everyone was surprised when Techno was the one to bring up the option of inviting people over. He knew how excited Wilbur was for the party, and the idea of having his friends over made him vibrate with euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And boy did he invite people. Phil and Tommy were out of the house for the whole day, trusting the two boys to make sure things didn’t get too wild. Techno had politely asked Wilbur to tell his friends to come an hour after Techno’s so he could have a chance to get comfortable and prepare for the noise and crowd. Wilbur gladly obliged and understood completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy and Bad showed up first. They had one shared gift and went to place it on the island counter before walking over to Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Bad greeted cherily. “I’m glad you invited us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hullo.” Techno responded with a smile. “Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made small talk, standing near the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Not only keeping people out, but in case Techno needs to make an escape. A few more people trickle in, Ant comes to say hi before wandering around a bit. Not long after Wilbur’s friends start to come in by tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fills very quickly, it feels lively and laughter can be heard all around. There is food and soda and everyone seems to be having a good time. Every now and then Techno will look over to see Wilbur with a big grin on his face. It makes him happy, and he’s having fun. Some people will come by and make conversation for a while before heading back into the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in the middle of a conversation with Skeppy, Bad, and Fundy when a voice cuts through the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno!” Someone calls him and he looks over to see a smaller boy with tanish skin and a blue beanie. He wears a floral patterned button down and blue skinny jeans. There is also a golden feather earring dangling from the side of his head. “How have you been, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy wraps his arms around Techno’s neck and brings him down for a close hug. The boy uses this chance to whisper to him. “Some guy brought booze and he won't leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno responds immediately by wrapping his arms around the boy and bringing him into a close hug before the smaller one pulls back. “Hey,” he pauses for a second. He didn't know this kid's name.His eyes darted to the earring. “Feathers, when did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got here a bit ago, I was talking with Wilbur and some other people.” He pulls back more and Techno keeps his hand around Feather’s waist as they turn back to Techno’s friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you made it.” He says with a smile, desperately pulling all the acting knowledge he absorbed from Wilbur to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three were staring at them with wide eyes. Fundy’s eyes kept moving back and forth between everyone in the small group. He muttered a quiet ‘I’ll be right back.’ before disappearing back into the crowd. Skeppy was still processing the situation because there was no way in hell anti social Technoblade got a boyfriend and didn’t tell them. Bad simply smiled, and decided not to question it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there!” Bad greeted happily. “We were just talking about old computer games we played as kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I used to play on this terrible fucking site!” Feathers exclaimed with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Bad scolded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” He tilted his head in confusion. “English preferably, but I can speak spanish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aunque tienes que preguntar amablemente.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” This managed to make Techno snort, nearly choking on the drink he had, Feathers smiled before continuing. “But it was this game called Habbo Hotel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers went on rambling about everything wrong or broken with the game. He pulled Techno into the conversation every now and then, but never pushed him to say anything. Skeppy and him went off on several different rants about just anything. Techno once again was enjoying himself and laughing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers had a loud laugh, that pulled out Techno’s own chuckles. His jokes were crude, and he effectively tried to make Bad upset. He moved with such animation that sometimes Techno would have to put pressure on the boys waist to bring him back to earth. He found himself quite enjoying just watching the stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all calm must come to an end when a loud “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Erupts from the crowd. Techno looks over, subconsciously tightening his hold on Feathers, as he sees someone pushing through the crowd. When the person finally breaks out he sees Wilbur, along with Fundy trailing behind him, whose eyes instantly snap to him. The other twin wore such a large grin Techno was half scared that his face would split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you start dating Quackity?” He shouts walking over. Ten different thoughts race through his mind, and after a bit of deductive reasoning he came to the conclusion that Feathers was Quackity. Not only that, but his brother thought they were together. He shot a glance at the boy in his arm who slowly shook his head, but Techno didn’t really know what that meant, nor did he want to say he was pretending to be with someone to protect them in front of a crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, it sorta happened recently.” He could feel his face heating up. He shifts his gaze to the smaller boy, silently asking for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t really want to tell anyone yet, and cause a fuss.” Quackity quickly replies. Wilbur’s eyes narrow slightly on the Quackity, a brotherly protection radiating off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you two even meet and have enough time to get to this point?” He says with an almost glare. Techno doesn't like the look Quackity is being given and moves his arm from his waist to wrap around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to question who I do or do not date?” Techno says looking at Wilbur. “If I’m being honest, my social battery is running low. I’ll explain to you later Wilbur.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns, leading Quackity down the hall and into his room. Once the door closes they both relax greatly, but neither of them go to move away from the other. They just stand there in the dark room, gently pressed to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that.” the boy said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Techno responds. “So your names Quackity?” He feels the boy nod against his chest, both of them are facing the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Quackity can feel his face warming. He hears Techno sigh before he slowly unwraps himself from the boy. Quackity tells himself he’s not disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty late,” Techno starts while walking across his room. “If you want you can go out the window, or something.” He says gesturing to the glass opening, before looking back at Quackity as he sits on his bed. “Or you can stay here if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to stay, if it’s not too much trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nods, and waves Quackity to come sit beside him. The pink haired teen starts to take off his own shoes and the shorter boy follows suit. After pulling off his beanie Quackity lays down beside Techno and they both fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night when all the party goers are gone and Phil and Tommy come home Wilbur explodes in exposition explaining what happened. Tommy doesn't believe it, but sure enough when the three of them go to peek into Techno’s room he is there cuddled against Quackity. Phil tells the other two to head to sleep, and retires to his own room. Not before making a call to Sam, telling him Quackity was staying the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>